The present application relates to systems and methods for transporting food products. Specifically, the present application relates to a cake caddy.
Cake decorators often decorate and serve a cake in different locations. Typically, the cake is decorated on a turntable. After the cake is decorated, the cake decorator must pick up the cake and place the cake on a serving platter or in a caddy to be stored and/or transported to the location where the cake will be served. The use of multiple products in this process often results in damage to the cake.
A need exists for improved technology, including technology that may address the above described disadvantage.